I need you, to need me
by Shurikenx
Summary: That was all Itachi needed, for Sasuke to need him back. That's why his hands were touching Sasuke in forbidden places. He was caring, comforting him. He was a good brother afterall. Uchihacest, lemon/lime


A/N: This is just a short drabbley type thing which I wrote whilst on holiday. In the freezing cold weather. By the sea. Forgive me if it makes no sense. And cliched. And generally bad. Dx

(FYI, this is set the night after the fight with Haku and Zabuza.)

* * *

For a moment, Sasuke thought he was dreaming.

The air around him was freezing, blowing cold against his skin and making him shiver, he cuddled up under the heavy blankets to try and seek out a little bit more warmth inside his fragile tent. The fire had burnt down to nothing but orange embers, but even that little bit of comfort had been swept away by the fierce snowstorm outside.

For a moment, Sasuke **hoped **he was dreaming. He hoped, imagined that he wasn't stuck in an old tent in the middle of a forest in the Land of Snow, with a blizzard raging throughout the country. He sighed, suddenly regretting sleeping in a tent by himself. Sharing a tent with Naruto or even Kakashi would have been a hell of a lot warmer than being on his own…

Sasuke's hands grabbed again at the blankets over the top of his sleeping bag, pulling them up and over his head. His breath puffed out against the black pillows in tiny white clouds, and his lungs ached with each forced intake. He had definitely pushed his body to its limits today, what with the fight with that masked ninja and all…

He subconsciously ran a hand down his side, feeling the bone of a pelvis, the tight muscles of a thigh, the exposed skin of a smooth ankle; all of which were bruised and smarting with pain. Those needles, those horribly accurate weapons were unlike any he had ever felt before. They **hurt**, even after Kakashi's medicines and treatment, they still hurt.

But, that ninja, that **boy**, was dead now. Lying out there with the cold snow over his face and shattered body. Cold, frozen eyes pushed shut and limbs jarred.

Sasuke bit his lip. He…he didn't like death. Didn't like death at all, not after the night back at the Uchiha house where the streets were littered with bodies and decay. Since then, life had seemed so…precious. So fragile, so vulnerable and so **easy** to take away.

He owed his brother his life, didn't he? Itachi was ready to kill him, and after killing all those others, surely it would be no big deal to take another, already so young and naive and foolish. But he hadn't. He hadn't killed his baby brother.

Why was that?

Any valid reasons seemed to escape Sasuke's mind. He couldn't think straight in this weather, where the cold air scratched at his cheeks like fingernails and made his body freeze up, muscles clenching tightly. Smothered under the blankets and sleeping bag, Sasuke was unable to detect the sudden chakra from outside his tent; a chakra that seemed to hang in the air with the snow, just as cold, just as intimidating – nowhere near as white. His ears didn't pick up on the telltale sound of carefully manicured fingernails pulling up the zip of the door; the sound of fabric brushing against itself was lost to the howling wind.

Sasuke tightened his hold on the blankets, his knuckles white. His entire body was hurting so badly, so much so that he wondered, briefly, if he should go and wake Kakashi in the tent next door. As much as it would hurt his pride to go and ask for help, Sasuke knew that sleep (and oh it was so needed, so precious to him) would avoid him until he took more medicine for his wounds. He couldn't sleep when his body was screaming in pain.

He sighed, cold breath puffing from between his lips, before moving to sit up. But… all of a sudden, he felt inexplicably warm. Warm and snug and comfortable – lying there in his pile of blankets and sleeping bags. Why the sudden feeling? **Why?** He didn't know, couldn't even begin to wonder, to think.

His back arched into the warmth behind him, the blankets and throws over his body suddenly seeming to choke his skin, to smother him too much. He wanted nothing more than to toss them away, to strip himself of his clothes and bandages and just **lie** there, a naked hot bundle of skin.

He wriggled, trying to get closer to that source of heat, of radiating warmth, not expecting for his back to suddenly meet something solid, fleshy and human. Another body.

Sasuke cried out, his shock overwhelming his body and causing him to seize up in he arms of another – someone whose chakra was so eminent and strong, that he could only think on how he hadn't detected it sooner. A firm hand clamped itself over his mouth; shutting away any further cries or screams that Sasuke dared to make.

Muddled sentences racked his head as he tried to breathe hard through his nose, 'maybe it's just Naruto or Kakashi or maybe not maybe it's an enemy an enemy and I'minnoshapetofighthimoffbutwhycanIsmell **cloves** and **pine-needles** andwhyamIthinkingthatthisseemssofamiliar?!

His wide eyes strained to see in the darkness of his tent, but all he could make out was the shadowed figure of a male, kneeling above him. The hand tightened on his mouth; five sharp nails pressing into his cheek and chin mercilessly.

'Ssh,' said the figure, and oh yes, it was definitely a male with a low voice like that. Sasuke's heart froze as he thought that maybe this man was here to – to –

'D-Don't kill me,' he pleaded, although whether the man heard him or not was another matter. The warm palm pressing against his lips muffled his words.

'I said be quiet!' Came the hard voice again, the hand pressing a little firmer, and then adding: 'I'm not here to… hurt you.'

Sasuke angrily tossed his head to one side, trying to dislodge the hand across his mouth. The figure leaned in close to his face, and for a moment Sasuke flinched as warm, warm breath struck his cheeks.

'I just want to see your eyes… I want to **see** them, little Uchiha boy… Show me…'

Sasuke heart jumped from his chest and pounded hard in his throat. The large body draped over him was so suffocating, and in the darkness of the tent, Sasuke could only lie under the person like helpless prey; a rabbit stuck in the headlights.

Wh-What did he mean by 'seeing his eyes'? Sasuke tried to wriggle out from under the hand again, but failed.

'Show them to me and I'll let you go,' said the man, his voice dangerously quiet. As Sasuke reluctantly closed and then opened his eyes, with a newly developed sharingan glowing a faint red, he could have sworn that the fingers on his cheek stroked his skin. Gently.

'That's it…' the man muttered, leaning in so close that Sasuke could see the wet shine of his lips, the faint pale skin of a defined cheekbone. 'Only two comma pupils in each eye? So they're not yet fully grown…' he tutted softly, regarding Sasuke with interest.

'Such a shame, for a boy with such blazing, beautiful eyes.'

Sasuke froze, watching in horror as two glowing eyes appeared, as if out of nowhere above him, although that wasn't what scared him. The colour. Red eyes, red with sharingan looked down at him.

'Ita…'

Itachi nodded once, with his hand still over Sasuke's lips as he leant down to whisper against his eyelashes. 'I'm here to congratulate you on getting your sharingan, but if you insist on bringing others to this tent by screaming, I will have no option but to feed your tongue to my ravens. Understand me?'

Sasuke nodded, before gasping for breath as Itachi released him. Furiously he pushed himself up on his elbows, only to be pushed back down with a firm hand on his chest. For a brief moment he caught a shining, metallic glimpse of the ring on his brother's finger.

'Why are you here Itachi, why?' He asked, not bothering to fight against the hold Itachi had on him. He watched in dreaded anticipation as Itachi slowly crawled up and over his body.

'I've already told you why; to see your new sharingan… little baby sharingan…' He smiled, his own eyes glowing with something that Sasuke first thought to be desire. Longing. Sasuke shivered, fighting the urge to grab at his blankets and pull them over him. He had never wanted anything more then to escape at this very moment.

The look in Itachi's eyes was scary, filled with a blood lust that Sasuke had seen that very night, feeling all too long ago now.

'Don't touch me,' he said, pulling his head away from Itachi's stray fingers, drifting aimlessly across his cheek. The touch made his heart ache, deep down in his chest. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't stop the warmth from that faint touch from seeping into his flesh. Itachi was so fiery and hot-blooded; Sasuke was almost surprised that those fingertips were not leaving trails of ash behind them.

'But you're so cold, Otouto, and I want to warm you up.'

Sasuke froze and turned his head to the side once more, feeling Itachi's fingers stroking at his ear. Such a soft, gentle action made him all the more fearful. This wasn't like Itachi to be caring…surely, surely he wanted something else; something that only he could get from Sasuke?

Itachi's lips gently brushed against the soft flesh of Sasuke's neck; not quite a kiss, not quite a caress.

'Stop it, Itachi,' Sasuke managed to whisper out, raising his stiff hands in order to push his brother away. 'I don't…don't understand this…'

'But you can't say that you don't _want_ this, baby brother,' was the soft reply. Sasuke could feel the whispers against his neck with every move of Itachi's lips.

Sasuke closed his eyes in dreaded anticipation as his brother lowered himself down onto his body, their chests touching gently. Itachi's hands were suddenly everywhere, touching and feeling the skin of his jaw, neck, and under his shirt. He couldn't help but flinch as those fingertips touched the rough bandages surrounding his waist.

'You're hurt?' Itachi asked, almost in surprise. 'When did this happen?'

'T-Today…I was…fighting a snow ninja…and he…had senbon…'

Itachi's eyes narrowed, and softened slowly.

'I'll make it better,' he said, tilting his head to the side in order to kiss Sasuke's eyelids. The boy's black eyelashes tickled against his mouth as he littered them with kisses. He loved this boy so much that he couldn't help but come back. Even if it meant leaving the Akatsuki for a week or two in order to travel to the Land of Snow. Even if it meant travelling alone, going on the pure feeling that something had happened to his little brother, something concerning the sharingan. Maybe it was a family – no, brotherly thing?

Maybe.

Itachi could feel the boy tremble beneath him; the skin under his fingertips and lips shivered. Of course, he knew that Sasuke wouldn't have been expecting this. Hell, Itachi didn't even understand why he was touching the boy like this. Touching. Boy. His baby brother.

And god he loved him, missed him so much.

But, wait, maybe Itachi did have an idea as to why he was doing something this. After all, he hadn't had time when he was younger to play the role of big brother. Big brothers would look after, and of course comfort their little, naive, baby siblings wouldn't they? Kissing him better and touching him with gentle, assuring hands would surely suffice?

And before he knew it, Itachi's hands were travelling under the soft hem of Sasuke's pants. Sasuke's body jerked once, his back arching off the sleeping bag as he tried to prop himself up. 'D-don't, Itachi, don't do this,' but even as he spoke his words failed him. He choked on his breath as Itachi's hand pushed his boxers and sleeping shorts down to his thighs, before coming back up to rub gentle circles around his abdomen. Slow, tortuous circles that made all of his blood run hot in veins.

Tears began to form in Sasuke's eyes, still activated with sharingan. Itachi looked at them, his face resting near Sasuke's throat, lips already sucking gently on a fluttering pulse. Those eyes sparkled and glistened like a reflection of red ink, of blood.

'They look gorgeous on you,' he commented, as if he were talking about a t-shirt or pair of jeans. As if in denial, or maybe to defy Itachi, Sasuke screwed them shut, trying to block out the vision of his long-haired brother who's hand was now running itself along his erection, hot and wet and hard for the one who should never ever be touching him like this.

'Open them, let me see.'

'No – no, I don't want you to l-look at me…' he trailed off, words escaping from a throat, tight with tears.

Itachi gave a hard squeeze to the flesh in his palm, wanting nothing more than to put it into his mouth and suck. He wondered if he could have a piece of Sasuke by sucking him dry; biting the flesh of his neck and chewing and swallowing him down whole.

He wanted a bit of Sasuke that no one else could ever hope to have.

'There's nothing here which I haven't seen already, little brother.'

His smile was hidden in the darkness as Sasuke's eyes flashed open, a scarlet anger burning in them, along with curiosity, Itachi noticed happily.

'What do you mean?' Sasuke asked almost shyly, his hands lying limply on either side of his head. He couldn't bring himself to move them, to push Itachi away.

'I used to watch you masturbate,' he whispered, placing a soft kiss on Sasuke's tender neck. 'You never knew. You never saw me looking through the gap in the doorframe, watching as you twisted in the bed sheets and arched your back so beautifully…caught in the throes of passion at such a young age…' Itachi kissed him again, on that same spot that hid such gorgeous blood. 'I'd watch you and sometimes sit behind your door and listen to your moans and pants… it would drive me crazy. I was curious, Sasuke, curious to know how much you knew about your body and how you would pleasure yourself. I wanted nothing more than to climb into that bed with you and show you what would feel good… but I waited. Gods Sasuke…I've waited so long to…'

His face had moved from the gentle curve of jaw to the soft fullness of Sasuke's lips. He nuzzled them, feeling the boy's damp breath stir his eyelashes.

Sasuke could only screw his eyes tighter shut as Itachi's words hit his ears; gentle whispers in the cold air of the tent. The snowstorm continued to billow outside. Embarrassment and anger burnt his cheeks red, and he was grateful for the gloominess of the tent that hid him in shadows.

'I'm going to kiss you, little brother,' moaned Itachi, already leaning in and meeting those lips with his own. Sasuke's eyes stayed shut; attempting to block out the man who lay draped over his body, turning the air sickly warm around him. Itachi's fingers once again grabbed at his hardness, stroking eagerly before his hand began to fist him in sudden, jerking movements. Sasuke could only whimper and writhe beneath the demanding body of his brother, muttering nonsensical things into his hot wet mouth. Their tongues met, briefly, before Itachi tilted his head in order to push them closer together.

Hot. Wet. Red.

'Itachi…stop…this isn't…right…' he managed to moan between kisses, his lungs burning for oxygen which seemed so sparse in the tent. Itachi pulled away slightly.

'I love you, Sasuke,' he said. 'Is that so wrong?' He licked at the tender concave where collarbone met neck, savouring the saltiness of the damp skin there.

Itachi's black hair brushed under his brother's chin, and for a moment Sasuke smelt cloves and pine needles. Earth and forests. Spices and lands of mystery. He wondered where Itachi had been these past four years. What things had his brother encountered? What people had he met, engaged with?

Had he…

A moan tore its way through Sasuke's throat as his groin muscles stirred, tightened. Something hot was spiralling in his blood and making his eyes roll, and he could cry out Itachi's name in desperation as he began to climax hard into his brother's hand.

'That's it,' Itachi said, coaxing the writhing boy along with his hand. 'That's it Sasuke. Just like all those times that I'd watch you do this to yourself…only I'm here now **doing** this to you…can you feel it? The way my hand wraps so perfectly around you?'

Sasuke's body jerked hard as Itachi's words struck a deep, unknown chord within him, pulling at his heartstrings and making his head spin. He cried out as come splattered his chest, some even flicking up to touch his chin. Itachi's tongue was quickly on his face, licking up his essence and then spreading it against his parted lips in a wet kiss.

Sasuke's breath forcefully found its way into Itachi's mouth, and from the outside it seemed as though both brothers were breathing for each other. Maybe they were.

'I'm…so happy…that your sharingan… has developed…' Itachi whispered between kisses, brushing his tongue against Sasuke's own as if he planned to swallow him down whole.

Sasuke couldn't help but think that he wouldn't mind if Itachi did.

'Why?' He asked slowly, feeling Itachi pull away and lean over him. 'Why are you so happy?'

Itachi's eyes flickered down to meet his. 'Because it's an Uchiha tradition to acquire the sharingan. You needed someone to…congratulate you…' he paused, placing a hand on Sasuke's white cheek and running his forefinger over his eyelashes. He bent down to kiss them.

'And I'm the only person left to congratulate you,' was the soft whisper against Sasuke's eyes, making him shiver in realisation. He was right. He **was** the only one left, the only one… the only…

Sasuke closed his eyes tight and forced his arms up to cling onto Itachi's neck, holding onto him tight as if the floor was going to collapse beneath them. He buried his face into Itachi's shoulder, forcing the cloak's collar aside so that he could lay his face against warm skin.

This was his brother. This was his brother's skin, his brother's hands – this was the man who had let him live and saved him. A saviour. The only one.

'I'm a good brother, aren't I Sasuke.'

Itachi kissed his temple, his forehead, his hair. He brushed his fingers through it, combing it back and out of the way. Strands of midnight ink against his fingertips.

'Yes,' Sasuke muttered breathlessly, pushing at Itachi's body so that the elder was forced to lie back on his elbows. He didn't bother to raise his eyebrows at his little brother's antics, knowing full well what Sasuke wanted from him. They both wanted, no, needed this. Maybe it was an effect of being left alone for so long, for not knowing true companionship.

'Yes, you're a good brother Itachi,' he said, fingers fumbling in the dark to find the waistband of Itachi's pants. His fingers found elastic and he pulled downward, exposing the skin of Itachi's abdomen. He faintly heard his breath catch in his throat as his hand brushed something molten hot, hard against his palm.

'You're not stretched,' Itachi said softly, his voice low in the tent.

'I know.'

Itachi's hand grabbed his forearm.

'It will hurt you.'

Sasuke looked at him, positioning himself in his brother's lap, kneeling with one leg on either side of his waist. Wincing as he took Itachi in his hand and manoeuvred him between his legs, he muttered a brief: '…I know,' before pushing himself down hard.

For a while, the raging snowstorm outside seemed as if it wasn't there. Inside the tent, the air was stifling hot; the smell of arousal, excitement and sex hung heavily, like a thick drapery hiding the two brothers within it. Sasuke couldn't think straight, Itachi's hips were rocking into his so fast and heatedly, that it left his mouth parted in a silent scream of delight. His entire spine ached as he arched his back, feeling Itachi's reassuring hands on his thighs, his ass cheeks, spreading and kneading and forcing himself in deeper.

How deep could he go?

Sasuke was vaguely aware of those soft, soft hands gripping at his waist and easing him down to the ground, soft with sleeping bags and travel mats. They felt wet and sweaty against his back as he lay down, noticing that the connection between himself and his brother had not been broken.

The thrusts began again, lazily, gaining in both speed and hungry power as they continued. Tears sparkled Sasuke's vision, making his new sharingan sting angrily in his eye sockets. Then Itachi's hands were touching him; his chest, his nipples, before leading down to his erection where he held it tightly in one hand. Sasuke's voice was hoarse as he cried out his release, a second load of come splattering across his chest and abdomen. Itachi followed quickly, coming deep within his baby brother who lay there, black hair sticking to his forehead in sweaty tendrils and body very much abused. Satiated.

Itachi collapsed onto his brother's sticky chest, feeling the exhausted body twist beneath him. He kissed Sasuke's neck once, twice, before lifting himself (somewhat reluctantly) off, allowing the younger to breathe.

'You'll…you'll come back, won't you?' Sasuke asked as he felt Itachi pulling his sleeping shorts up. His wounds began to ache beneath his bandages.

Itachi glanced at the back end of the tent. A tiny fist latched onto the sleeve of his cloak, and Sasuke's eyes looked endearingly up at him. For a moment Itachi noticed the worry etched into such scarlet eyes.

'_Won't you_?'

'…I need you to need me, Sasuke,' he said in reply. 'If you can do that, then I will never leave your side.'

Sasuke nodded slightly, watching as Itachi unzipped the tent. A few flecks of snow caught in his bangs, white on black.

'Afterall,' he began, as he stepped outside the tent. He knelt down to zip it back up again, and Sasuke managed to catch the words:

'I'm a good brother, right?'

A/N: I know, I know. It made no sense. Maybe this is an after effect of what the sea air can do to your brain? 0.o


End file.
